


The Rather Unexpected

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Robots, john is a superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How John finds out he has super powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rather Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU crossover where Sherlock and Tony are cousins.
> 
> Also: any typing errors are due to the fact I origionally typed this up on my phone, and I missed them when going over them before posting this.

John smiled at the robot helping him. It looked like it might be a bit clumsy -really it looked much like something off of red dwarf, what were those little things called again?- with its three pronged hand and all, but when he had asked it to help him make tea it had done so eagerly and aptly. Seeing how well the technology worked made him almost envious of this cousin of sherlock's, for all he was american. Really, john was just thinking about how useful it would be to have one of there helping him clean up after sherlock. 

He finished making some sandwiches, taking the tray from the mechanical wonder, leaving it with an order to please tidy up the dishes before calling up the stairs. "sherlock! Tony! Lunch is ready!" he was setting up lunch at a table when he turned around, shocked by an outburst from tony. 

"Fucking hell! It's doing dishes. And none of them are broken! Jarvis! What the hell is going on?" the man turned, facing a virtual computer screen. 

The suave british voice was quick to answer, voice dripping with something almost like desire. "i believe, sir, it is the presence of the good mister watson. He brings out the best in those of up less biologically inclined. Really, it does feel quite wonderful."

The three men stood, silent with shock, the geniuses looking to the army man with wonder clearly written on their faces. "oi, don't look at me like that. I'm not doing anything. Not that I know of." idly, his hand was stroking the side of the table, one of those that contained a viewer screen for tony's computer system, and it brought out a pleasure filled groan from Jarvis. John's hand stilled as he looked wide-eyed back at the dark haired gentlemen. "well. Bugger."


End file.
